Looking For A New Love
by reddneckin
Summary: After Randi Hines breaks things off with Zack Larsen, he heads to Florida looking for love. Read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Zack pulled into a parking space in front of the Blue Heron. A buddy of his had stayed here last summer and told him it had been totally renovated and was reasonable. He usually stayed in classier places than this, but it seemed to fit his mood.

Jaycee Adams was up on a ladder putting old tax records and reservation books on a bookshelf. She had purchased the Blue Heron six months ago, and gotten a loan to have it completely renovated. She was up to her asshole in debt but was determined to make this work. No more relying on a man to take care of her, she was done with that shit.

Zack walked into the office to find a woman clad in a pair of cutoff shorts and a Hank Williams Jr tshirt up on a ladder. Jaycee stepped down, and lost her footing, falling backwards. Zack took two steps forward and caught her. She peered up into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Thanks," she said straightening her shirt. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I have a reservation here, Zack Larson."

Jaycee peered at the book and nodded, handing him a key.

"Checkout time is at 10 am, the maid brings fresh towels and changes beds every morning." She nodded to a separate building across from the office, "That's the restaurant, if you want to eat there, or," she reached under the desk and handed him a map, "here's a map of Bay County that tells you where all the hot spots are." She pointed directly across the parking lot to the beach, "Spinnakers is right over there."

Zack thanked her and walked to the car to get his bags.

Zack showered and dressed and decided to check out Spinnakers. Luke Bryan was doing a concert there and he thought he'd check it out. Two girls immediately started checking him out the second he walked in. They were bottle blonds, the exact kind he hated, fake nails, fake boobs, if they stayed in the sun too long they would likely melt.

He looked up as they started over to the table he was sitting at.

"Hey," the taller blonde sat down, "You are from that show on Discovery aren't you? That show about crab fishermen?"

"That would be me." Zack didn't know what was in the blue drink he'd ordered, but he was starting to feel pretty damn good as Luke Bryan launched into "Suntan City"

"You wanna dance hot stuff?" the blondes friend said, grabbing his arm

"Why hell yeah." he said and headed to the dance floor with a blonde on each arm.

################################################## ################################################## 

Zack woke up the next morning quite unaware of his surroundings. His head was pounding. He looked up and jumped. There was a fucking mirror on the ceiling. One of the blondes woke up and turned, laying her leg across him. He was pretty sure he'd had sex with one of them, or hell, he may have done both of them.

"Mornin sexy." she twined her fingers through his chest hair, "you are something else."

Zack stood up and looked around for his clothes. The other blonde emerged from the bathroom and flung her arms around his neck, almost knocking him down.

Zack dressed and reached in his pocket for his cell phone. He called Jaycee, the hotel manager and asked him for the number to call a cab.

"Where are you?" she said grabbing her keys. Zack told her where he was, "Just hang tight, I will be right there."

Jaycee picked Zack up from the Condo he had stayed in with the two blondes. Jaycee gave him a hard look and shook her head, " I hope you at least used a condom. Those two have a rep and not a very good one, they will sleep with anything."

Zack started to speak and grabbed his head, "Ow shit,"

"Don't worry, I have a sure fire hangover cure," she pulled into the Blue Heron and got out, Zack following her. She stirred up a concoction and sat a glass down in front of him, "Hold your nose and chug," she said and he did, almost gagging.

"Now," she sat two asprin down in front of him, "Take these, and go take a hot shower." Jaycee looked over her shoulder at him, "and I do hope you will be more cautious of the company you keep from now on."

Zack unlocked the door to his room and slung the key on the desk. He laid down on the bed and sighed. He didn't know if Jaycee was just a bitch or if she was just uptight. He knew one thing for sure, he would like to get to know her better. She reminded him a lot of Randi. He sighed as a tear slid down his face. He loved her so much. Maybe asking her to marry him was too much for her to handle. She had bawled his ass out that night, even though he tried to explain to he that the red head was a girl that worked at the jewelry store, and she was bringing him the ring he'd bought her. She stuck her cell phone number in his pocket in case the ring had to be sized or Randi didn't like it. She refused to listen and told him to get the fuck out of her house, and her life. He sighed and got up, headed for the shower.

################################################## ################################################## ####

"FUCK" Randi slung the wrench across the airport hanger. She stood up and walked to the office, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Shit girl, that looks bad," Arnie, her boss, sat her down in a chair beside the door, "Here let me take a look at that." Randi jerked her hand back, "just give me some antiseptic and an bandage, I will be fine."

"Let me look at this, you may need stitches."

She looked up at him and sighed, "I cut myself worse than this on my dad's boat, just give me the damn antiseptic and a bandage so I can get back to work."

Arnie sighed and shook his head. Damn she was like Jonathan, bullheaded as hell. "You sure its allright?"

"Yeah." she stood up and walked back to the hanger.

################################################## ################################################## #####

"I don't like this new guy Randi's with." Jonathan said peering out the window, "He's bad news."

Toni, Jonathans new wife popped him on the ass, "Get away from that window, you know she hates you spying on her."

"I wish she would come with us to Mexico. Guess she thinks Zack will be there." he sat down on the bed, "What the hell happened between the two of them anyway?"

Toni shrugged, "Beats me, she didn't talk to me, I think Miki probably knows, and maybe Andy." Toni tossed a pair of shorts into the suitcase and picked Jonathans boots up off the chest at the foot of the bed, "You are not wearing boots to Mexico."

"Yeah, I am, now put em in there," he nodded toward the suitcase.

"You are probably the only man I know who wears boots all the damn time."

He pulled her close and grinned, "Baby, there are only three things I take my boots off for."

"You are impossible." Toni said shaking her head and laughing.

################################################## ################################################## ####

"I cant stand that little fucker." Andy said nodding toward Chuck, Randi's new boyfriend.

Neal sat his beer down and nodded toward him, "Miki said she saw bruises on Randi. Randi told her she fell at work or some shit like that, I better not find out the little bastards beating on her."

"Well, you would have to stand in line and take what was left over." Andy nodded as Randi walked in.

"Hey squirt." Neal stood up, grabbing her in a bear hug, "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"Trying to replace a gasket on an airplane's not easy, I cut the shit out of it,"

"You go to the ER, or is that a stupid question." Andy said looking at Neal,

"No, Arnie bandaged it for me, its fine." she looked over at Chuck. She knew he hated for her to talk to her uncles, and he looked like he was getting pissed. "I better go, I will talk to you guys later."

Andy sat down and shot Chuck a look, "He better not let me find out he's put his fucking hands on her."

Randi sat down and Chuck jerked his head over toward Neal and Andy, "What the fuck they want?"

"To talk, they are my family remember."

"Well, I don't like em, especially that little blonde fucker. I'd love to bust his ass."

Randi knew Chuck was still pissed that her Uncle Andy had fired him from the Time Bandit. Neal had found drugs in his bunk and her dad and uncles had a strict policy about that. Randi dared not say anything, for fear of paying serious consequences later.

"Why don't we just talk about something else ok." Randi said. She had no idea why she was even going out with him. Yes she did, she was trying to get back at Zack. She had confronted him when she caught him talking to a red head outside the bar one night, and they were very cozy. She stuck something in his pocket that Randi later found out was a phone number, and after they got home, Zack suddenly had to run out. He had asked Randi to marry him when he returned home, and she, as Uncle Andy and Neal put it, went all Hillstrand on his ass. She truly hoped that Zack was happy.

################################################## ################################################## ######

Zack was lounging by the pool, dealing with a hangover from hell. Jaycee walked out to check the chlorine in the pool. Bending over in front of him, she dipped the tester tube into the water. The sight of her country girl ass in the tight cut off shorts she was wearing gave him an immediate hard on.

"What are you doing?" He sat up as she dropped red liquid into the tube.

"Checking the chlorine making sure there's not too much in here."

"Oh," he laid his head back.

"How's your hangover?" she said almost laughing.

"Still here, but not as bad. I wonder what the hell that shit was."

"What did it look like?" Jaycee said sitting in a chair beside him.

"It was a glass about this big," He gestured with his hands, "and it was blue."

"Oh shit," Jaycee put her hands over her mouth, "That was the Blue Baller. Its got vodka, rum and a homemade moonshine in it."

"Why do they call it the Blue Baller?"

"Well, they started calling it that after a guy from up north came her and got drunk and woke up the next morning with blue balls. The story is, he slept with about six women."

Zack didn't know whether to laugh or blush, "You serious."

Jaycee nodded, "That's the story."

"Man I am starving," he said, "Any good places to eat within walking distance."

Jaycee nodded and pointed toward the office, "You can eat with me if you want."

Zack walked up stairs to a loft apartment that was over the motel office. "Guess this is where you live?"

"Yeah," she pulled out a package of Tortillias, "You like Quesadiallas?"

"Yeah," He pulled his hat and sunglasses off and sat down at the bar separating the kitchen from the living room. He looked her up and down, she really was an attractive woman. She had dark brown hair that hung in twisty curls halfway down her back. Zack had always liked girls with a firm round ass and an ample bosom, and she had both. She was wearing a t shirt that she had cut the sleeves off of, and cut a v neck into that showed her assets off perfectly.

They ate and she told him about the bad relationship she had just come out of. He almost told her about Randi, but he just wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

Zack watched Jaycee clean the kitchen, thinking that she was the exact kind of woman that his dad would love for him to hook up with. A no shit taker who didn't believe in sitting on her ass while a man took care of her.

"So," Jaycee sat down and put a beer in front of Zack, "What do you do for a living?" she knew he had cash stashed somewhere, driving up in a damn escalade.

"I am a crab fisherman."

"Oh," she nodded, causing Zack to snicker.

"You never heard of Deadliest Catch?"

Jaycee shrugged, "What's that?"

"A reality TV show, they film us out on the boat."

Jaycee looked around, "You see a tv in here? I don't have time for that shit."

Zack was really starting to like this girl. She had no idea who he was, he sat his beer down and smiled.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Randi unlocked the door, and tossed her purse onto the couch. Chuck sat down and grabbed her, pulling her on top of him. He pulled her down, trying to kiss her.

"What the hells wrong with you?" he said when she pushed away from him and stood up.

She held her hand up, "This hurts like hell."

He pulled her back down, untucking her shirt and taking her bra off. She winced when he touched her, him grabbing the bruise he had put there two days ago. Zack was a more gentle lover than Chuck, always seeming to get more pleasure and enjoyment out of seeing her climax than him having an orgasm himself.

"Ouch, Chuck take it easy, that hurt."

"Ouch take it easy," He said mimicking her. She stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

He got up and followed her, stumbling in his drunken stupor. He grabbed the back of her head and spun her around. Almost instinctively, Randi kneed him right in the balls, causing him to punch her, sending her sprawling backwards into the china cabinet. Randi's head hit the door and glass went everywhere.

"Serves you right you stupid little bitch." Chuck picked his keys up and walked out the front door.

################################################## ################################################## ###

Miki's cell phone rang, and she picked it up, recognizing Randi's number.

"Neal, stop, its Randi." Miki got off the bed and walked down the hallway, not even thinking about the fact that she was naked and Andy could be sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Randi what's wrong?"

Randi sniffed, "I need you to come over here, and please, don't let Uncle Neal or Andy follow you."

"Baby are you ok?"

"Just come over please."

Randi hung the phone up and walked over to the coffee table, opening a hidden drawer. She pulled the 38 out to make sure it was loaded and returned it to the drawer.

Miki knocked on the door and gasped when Randi answered.

"Honey, what the hell?" Miki stepped inside. Randi's eye was bleeding and starting to swell and she had cuts up and down her arm.

Andy stepped in the door behind Miki, cussing when he saw his niece. "I am calling your dad."

"No, Uncle Andy please don't do that."

Neal walked in and looked at Andy, "What the fuck?"

Miki walked over to him and put her hands on his arms, "Don't you dare say anything to upset Randi, you hear me."

Randi eased down on the couch, and Miki started pulling glass out of her hair.

"Thank goodness nothing in the china hutch was broken." she peered up at Andy through tears, "Most of the stuff in there was mama's."

Miki looked at Neal, who was about to cry himself. Miki laid her hand on Randi's arm, "Come on baby, lets go into the kitchen and get this glass out of your hair." She mouthed "Call Jonathan" to Andy as they walked past him.

################################################## ################################################## ##

"What," Jonathan said, excusing himself and walking out the door of the restaurant he and Toni were eating at with Bill and his wife.

"I don't know what happened, but there's shit busted everywhere."

"I need to come home?"

"I would if it was my kid." Andy sighed, "He's gonna hurt her man."

"Ok, we will be on the next flight home." Jonathan stuck his phone down into his pocket and cussed. He turned to see Toni coming outside.

"Everything ok?"

"No, we have to fly home. That Chuck damn near put Randi in the hospital."

"Ok,"

Jonathan hugged her, "I will make this up to you, I promise,"

She looked up at him, "Randi is your daughter, and I told you when we got married, you don't ever put me ahead of anyone in your family."

################################################## ################################################## ######

Neal and Andy sat at the kitchen table playing poker. It was three am, but neither one of them could sleep, and since Dee was unable to perform due to her 'present condition' Neal decided to sit up with his brother.

"I hate it when she's on her damn period."

Andy snickered and looked up at his brother, "I can guarantee you its no picnic for her either."

################################################## ################################################

Chuck busted the front door down, drunker than a three legged walrus, yelling for Randi. She was in bed, and he staggered down the hall, removing his clothing as he walked.

"Chuck, I think you need to go home and sleep this off."

SMACK! He slapped her right across the face, yanking her panties so hard they ripped. He forced himself into her, Randi trying desperately to get him off her.

Randi turned her head, crying as Chuck climaxed. He sneered at her as he rolled off her. He stumbled down the hall, and into the kitchen.

"Hey, get your ass in here and fix me something to eat."

Randi stood her ground, bowing up to him, "Get out."

"Fuck you." He said grabbing a knife off the counter, slamming it into her shoulder. Randi stumbled to the table and pulled the 38 out, spinning around, she fired twice.

################################################## ################################################## ######

Andy and Neal looked at each other before bolting out the door and running across the street to Randi's house. Neal reached the door first and saw her on the floor, bleeding badly. Andy walked in and Neal scooped Randi up in his arms, "Call an ambulance man." Neal said, almost sobbing.

The police and ambulance arrived, and they took a statement from Randi. Chuck was dead. Randi hung on to Neal, sobbing, not able to believe she had taken someones life. Andy heard a car door, and was thankful to see Jonathan and Toni walk in.

"What the hell, Andy what's happened to my kid?"

The EMT's loaded Randi up, telling Jonathan that he could ride with her. Randi filled her dad in on the way to the hospital.

"He was just trying to get back at you guys for firing him." Randi looked up at her father and sighed "I never should have gone out with him, you tried to tell me he was bad news."

"Hush now, that doesn't matter." he looked down at her, feeling like someone had stuck a knife in his chest.

"I am sorry you and Toni had to come back."

"You don't worry about that baby."

They arrived at the hospital followed by Neal, Miki, Andy and Toni. Toni felt sorry for Neal, He loved Randi almost as if she was his daughter.

Jonathan paced the hall while the doctor checked Randi out. In a few minutes, a nurse appeared at the door.

"Which one of you is Miki?"

Miki stood up, "Me, why?"

The nurse motioned for her to come in.

Randi reached for her hand and looked over at the nurse, "Can I talk to her in private please."

"Sure." she touched Miki's shoulder, "I will be right outside."

"You ok honey?" Miki sat down on the bed beside Randi.

Randi looked up at her wide eyed, choking back sobs. "The doctor, where is he?"

"He's outside talking to your dad, why?"

Randi sat up and shook her head, "No, he cant, Miki, please."

"Randi, what is it, what's wrong."

Jonathan walked into Randi's room and stood at the foot of the bed, "We need to find Zack, now."


	2. Chapter 2

Randi looked up at her dad and shook her head no.

"Miki, can you give us a second? I need to talk to my daughter." Miki laid her hand on Randi's arm and smiled, "I will be right back ok." She gave Jonathan a stern look as she passed him.

"Randi, we need to call Zack,"

"No," she said, her black eyes flashing, "Don't."

Jonathan sighed, "Randi, he has a right to know." He turned and looked at her,

"Don't you dare say what you are thinking." She turned toward the wall and choked back tears, "I wish Chuck would have killed me."

"Don't say that." Jonathan slid in the bed next to her, and put his arms around her, "I cant imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it." He brushed her hair back away from her face, "I tell you what, I will call Zack, and if he decides not to come here, then he's made his decision."

"And you know him daddy, when he finds out why you are calling him, he will be here." Randi sighed, "Can you go get my Uncle Neal please."

He kissed the top of her head and nodded. It bothered Jonathan sometimes that Randi could always talk to Neal and not him.

Jonathan walked out into the hall and pointed to the door, "She wants you." He said nodding to his youngest brother.

"She ok?"

"No, she's a wreck." Jonathan ran his hand down his beard, "I got a phone call to make."

################################################## ################################################## ##

Zack was on his back, breathless as Jaycee's large breasts bounced up and down, her long hair cascading over her shoulder.

"God, you are like the best." She said, putting her hands on the headboard for support. Zack leaned up taking one of her hard puckered buds between his lips.

"Oh fuck." Jaycee tossed her head back and rode Zack hard as she climaxed.

Zack tried to catch his breath as Jaycee laid beside him, pulling the covers up.

"That sounds like your phone." she said, wiping sweat off her upper lip.

"Yeah," he leaned over and kissed her, "Be right back,"

Zack stepped out into the living room and answered the phone. It was Jonathan.

"Hey, hate to bother you, but something's happened, Randi's in the hospital."

Zack felt his knees getting weak and he sat down on the couch. "Is she ok?"

"She's beat up pretty bad, I think you need to come here Zack."

"Jonathan Randi made her choice, she told me to get the fuck out of her life."

"I don't think she meant that."

"Well I do."

There was a long pause before either one spoke.

"You give me one good reason why I should come back?"

"Its up to you son, but if you ever cared about her, you'll get your ass home." Jonathan hung the phone up and dialed Bill's number.

################################################## ################################################## ###

Toni was at the coffee pot when Jonathan came back inside.

"You talk to him?"

She handed him a cup of coffee and the two sat in the waiting area.

"Yeah, called Bill too." he looked around, "Where did Andy and Neal go?"

"Andy's with your daughter, Neal took Miki home."

Jonathan laid his head back and sighed. He looked over at Toni and grinned, "Bet you didn't think this was what you were signing up for."

She shook her head, "If there wasn't this kind of drama surrounding you, I would think the end was near."

################################################## ############################################

Andy gently laid Randi's hand down on the bed and sat back. Chuck better be glad Randi had shot and killed his ass. The police had searched his car and found a body bag and some other things that led them to believe it was Chuck's plan to kill Randi and dispose of her body. Andy shuddered at the thought. When she and Staci had shown up in Homer two years ago, and she had taken the mechanic job on the Time Bandit, no one had any idea who she was. When Jonathan told Andy and Neal that Randi was his daughter, they embraced her like she was theirs. Andy looked down at his niece, bruised and cut up and almost started crying, imagining how he would feel if that were one of his girls.

Jonathan walked back into the room and sat down in the chair opposite Andy.

"When are they releasing her?" Andy said stretching and sitting back in the chair.

"Tomorrow would be my guess. I don't think she will be able to stay in that house, not after this."

"The cops tell you what they found in his car?"

"Yeah, he was planning to kill my baby Andy." Jonathan said looking at his brother.

"All this, cause I fired his ass."

"Well, as Randi would say, that's whiskey under the damn bridge now."

"They aren't planning on charging her with murder are they?"

"No, not after what she told them. The bastard raped her."

Andy's jaw tightened and he swore under his breath, "That bastard should be glad he's dead.'

"Well, don't talk about this in front of her."

"You call Zack?"

"Yeah, I don't know what he's gonna do."

"You tell him?"

"No," Jonathan sat up and took Randi's hand, "Toughest damn kid I ever saw." he shook his head, "God I am glad Staci's not here to see this."

"Me too man." Andy looked up at the clock, "you want something to eat?"

Jonathan didn't realize what time it was. "I don't want to leave her."

Andy walked to the waiting area and called Neal to see if he and Miki could come back and sit with Randi. When Neal and Miki arrived, Andy and Jonathan went to eat.

################################################## #################################################

Zack pulled into the hospital parking lot, really not knowing why he had bothered to come home. Randi would likely bawl him out again. He almost didn't come home, but Jaycee told him he should.

He walked down the hall and was told where Randi's room was. He couldn't believe what he saw when he opened the door.

Neal looked up when the door opened, and walked over, shaking Zack's hand. He motioned for Miki and the two went outside.

Zack sat down in the chair beside Randi's bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Who the hell had done this to her.

################################################## ################################################## 

Jonathan and Andy saw Neal and Miki sitting outside the room and figured the doctor was with her. Jonathan started to open the door and Miki stopped him.

"Zack's in there."

"Oh, when did he get here."

"About an hour ago." Jonathan and Andy sat on the bench to the right of Randi's room. Jonathan sighed, and rested his head against the wall.

"That's the room Staci died in." he looked over at Andy.

"She's gonna be ok man." Neal said.

"I hope so, dude, I hope so."

################################################## ################################################## 

Randi peered through swollen eyes, thinking she was seeing things. They did have her on some heavy damn drugs, maybe she was hallucinating.

"Hey," Zack wiped his eyes and kissed her hand.

"When did you get here? How did you know?"

"Quit with the questions ok." he brushed her hair back, revealing a thick line of stitches. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter, he's dead." Randi tried to sit up, "Oh, god I think I am gonna puke."

Zack reached for a bedpan on the sidetable and held her head.

He went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, and ran cold water over it.

"Here," He wiped her mouth, "That better?"

She nodded and eased back onto the pillow.

"Who called you?"

"Your dad."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, "What did he tell you?"

"That this asshole you were with had beat the shit out of you, stabbed you and you were in ICU." he shook his head, "What the hell Randi."

"You are one to talk." she said, her voice elevating.

"Ok, calm down." he laid his hand on her arm. "You need anything?" she looked at him and shook her head no. The truth was, all she needed was right in front of her.

################################################## ################################################## 

Jonathan walked into the house, tossing his ball cap and keys onto the table. Toni was in the kitchen, and he walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"You hungry?" she looked up at him.

"No," she turned and put her arms around him. "I came so damn close to losing her Toni."

"But, she's ok, and she is gonna be fine."

"Its mentally I am worried about. That kid has been through so much."

He walked over and sat down at the kitchen table, and Toni walked behind him, sitting in his lap.

"She's your daughter remember. She will be fine."

"I'm glad you are here."

"Me too,"

"I don't know what to do when Randi's released, she sure as hell cant stay over there by herself."

"Well, let her make that decision."

"Zack's here."

"Really." Toni got up and went into the laundry room to take a load of clothes out of the dryer, "She tell him?'

"I don't know." Jonathan poured a cup of coffee. "You know, I could come in this kitchen at 2am and there would be coffee made."

"So, is that a bad thing?" she said folding a pair of Neal's boxers. Jonathan looked over at her and shook his head. "Cant believe you are folding my baby brothers underwear."

"Well, he has to have clean ones." she said tossing them into the laundry hamper. "I have five brothers remember."

"Guess he's cool with it." Jonathan said sitting back down at the table.

"Well, he can wash his own dirty underwear if he doesn't like me folding them." she picked up a pair of lacy Victoria's Secret underwear, and held them up.

"Hey, those aren't mine." he said holding his hands up.

Toni started laughing, "Well, I certainly hope not, they aren't Miki's either, Andy seeing someone?"

"Have no idea." Jonathan sipped his coffee.

################################################## ###############################################

The doctor came out of Randi's room and walked over to Andy and Zack, who were discussing the upcoming King season.

"Where did her father go?"

"Home," Andy looked at the doctor and frowned, not liking at all the vibe he was getting. "Why, what's going on?"

"You need to call your brother, he needs to come back up here."

################################################## ################################################

Jonathan sighed and cussed, "Whoever the hell that is better have a damn good reason for interrupting us." he snatched the phone up and barked, "What."

"John, something's happened, you need to get back up here, now." It was Andy, and Jonathan could tell by his quivering voice, he had been crying.

"What's going on Andy," Toni sat up, giving Jonathan a worried look.

"Just get back up here." Andy hung the phone up and walked back to where Zack was talking to the doctor.

"John's on his way." Andy looked at Zack, who looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"I need to go be with her," Zack said, starting toward the door of Randi's room, "Let me know when her dad gets here."

Zack eased down in the chair and took Randi's hand. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Randi."

################################################## ##############################################

Jonathan bolted down the hall, Toni almost having to run to keep up with his long strides.

"Andy, what the hells going on?"

Andy pointed to a small room right beside the waiting area where Neal and Miki were waiting. You could tell Miki had been crying, and Toni walked over to her.

"Mr Hillstrand, your daughter has an infection, a bad one, we guess it was caused by the stab wound. We are doing everything we can."

"But" Jonathan looked up at Andy, they had heard this line before.

"I have to be honest, I don't know if she will make it through the night."

Jonathan sat back in his chair and sighed. First Staci, now Randi.

Andy looked over at his brother, "You ok man?"

Jonathan stood up, "Call mom" he looked at Miki, "Call Kim, her number's in Randi's purse." Jonathan walked down the hall to his daughters room.

Zack looked up when the door opened. He wiped his eyes and sighed, looking up at Jonathan, "She cant die man."

Jonathan laid his hand on Zack's shoulder, "Maybe you should go call Bill."

Jonathan sat down in the chair beside Randi's bed and took her hand. He had missed so much of her life. He brushed her hair back as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Damn she was bull headed, and more like him than he was willing to admit. She was not the least bit intimidated by anyone, especially not him. This infection was bad, and Jonathan knew it could take her from him. He laid his head down on Randi's arm, sobbing, begging God not to take his baby, or his grandchild.

################################################## ################################################## 


	3. Chapter 3

Zack was standing outside Randi's room when his dad walked up. Zack almost fell into his fathers arms, saying something that Bill couldn't understand.

"Lets walk down here so we can talk." Bill put an arm around Zacks shoulder and they walked to the small waiting room at the end of the hallway. Thankfully there was no one in there.

"What's going on Zack?" Bill sat down in one of the chairs, and looked up at him. Zack looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"She's got sepsis dad. They said she may not live." Zack walked to the window. "She hooked up with Chuck Morrison after we broke things off. He was abusive apparently, and they got into a fight, Randi shot him in self defense."

Bill scowled. He knew Chuck Morrison all too well. "What the hell was she doing with him?"

"I think he wanted to get back at the Hillstrands for firing him off the boat."

Bill knew Zack wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't press. He knew Zack would tell him when he was ready.

"I shouldn't have left that night. I should have told her that Maryann was bringing me a damn engagement ring." Zack let his breath out slow. He turned and looked at his dad, "I slept with some girls in Panama City dad, I shouldn't have done that."

"You cant worry about that now son."

"How could I do that, how the hell could I sleep with another girl, when I love Randi?"

################################################## ################################################## #####

Jonathan sat in the corner of Randi's room dozing. The nurse came in again to check her vitals and asked him if he wanted coffee. He stood up and stretched, following her to the desk. He saw Bill down the hall and tossed his hand up.

"Thanks," He nodded to the nurse and walked back down to Randi's room. He sat down in the chair at the head of the bed and sighed, running his hand over her head.

"You cant leave me baby girl, I already lost your mama, I cant lose you too." He looked over his shoulder as Andy walked in.

"How's she doing?" Andy sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Not much better."

"John, how is this gonna effect..."

"I have no idea, another doctor is suppose to come in today, and Zack is gonna have a tough damn decision to make."

"Why Zack, I mean, you should be making that decision, you are her dad."

"Yeah, but Randi's my kid," Jonathan looked down at her and smiled, "She's a bull headed little shit."

"She gets it honest. You talk to mom?"

"Yeah, last night, she wishes she could be here, hell I do too." he looked down at Randi and his eyes misted, "You never get too old to need your mama."

################################################## ################################################## ####3

"So this infection, this sepsis, is it bad." Bill looked up at Zack.

"They have seen worse, but yeah, its bad." Zack ran his hands through his hair.

"When's the last time you ate son, or slept."

Zack shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does, you cant be there for Randi with no strength," Bill stood up as Jonathan walked in.

"You tell your dad?" Zack shook his head no.

"Tell me what? Zack what the hell's going on."

"She's pregnant dad." Zack walked out of the waiting room.

################################################## #################################################

Zack was leaning against the wall outside of Randi's room. Miki saw him when she got off the elevator and walked over.

"How you doing honey?" she said hugging him.

"Ok," he tossed his head toward the door and sighed, "I wish she would wake up."

################################################## ################################################## ####

Randi opened her eyes and tried to speak, "What the fuck is this shit in my mouth?" She thought to herself. She looked over and saw her Uncle Andy sitting in the corner. He stood up and walked over to the bed, smiling at her.

"Hey, bout time you woke up." he kissed her forehead.

Randi's hand started up toward the tube, and Andy grabbed it, "No you don't," He picked the buzzer up and signaled for the nurse.

Toni sat up and pointed over the door to Randi's room. Jonathan stood up as three nurses came running down the hall.

Andy stepped out and told Jonathan Randi was awake.

"Where did Zack go?"

Toni was wiping her eyes, "He went home with Neal and Miki to get a shower and some sleep. I think Bill went with them." she stood up and picked up her purse, "I will go and call Miki."

################################################## ################################################## ####

Randi looked up at the doctor and sighed. "What happened to me?'

"You contracted a bad infection," he patted her arm, "looks like you are out of the woods now."

"What about my baby?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't even know if Zack knew or not.

"Everything is fine." He smiled at her. "I think your dad's ready to come in and see you."

Randi was trying to get up when Jonathan walked in.

"What the hell are you doing? Miranda Rose, get your ass back in that bed."

"Daddy, I have to talk to Zack," she was looking around for her jeans and shirt.

"Do what I said." he eased her back into the bed,

"Where is he?"

"He went to your Uncle Neal's to shower and get some sleep." Jonathan looked down at her and smiled, "He hasn't left this hospital for two weeks."

Randi looked down and then back up at her dad, "Does he know?"

"Yeah baby, he knows." he picked her hand up, "This is gonna take some getting used to."

"Yeah, for both of us. I have never been around kids dad, how the hell am I gonna have one?"

"You will do fine." Jonathan's eyes misted, "I thought I had lost you."

"Its gonna take more than an asshole like Chuck Morrison and a damn infection to take me out."

################################################## ################################################## #

Zack hung the phone up and looked at Neal.

"She's awake,"

"Thank God," Miki said hugging Neal. She looked over at Zack, "Why don't you go take a shower." she patted his arm as he walked past her.

"I like him." she said putting her arms around Neal.

"Yeah, Zack's a good kid." he looked down at Miki and frowned, "he still knocked my damn niece up."

"Your 30 plus year old niece. Its not like she's a teenager."

################################################## ################################################## ######

Zack walked into Randi's room, relieved to see her off those damn machines, and awake.

"Hey," he slid the chair over closer to the head of the bed and kissed her.

"Hey." she looked up at him as tears started sliding down her cheeks, "Zack I.."

He put his finger on her mouth, "Hush. We can talk later, you concentrate on getting better."

She put her head back and sighed, "I am starving, and this fuckin hospital food sux."

"You want a burger from Chandler's?"

She looked at him and nodded. He smiled and kissed her, "I will have to smuggle it in." he looked down, "Guess I should have worn some looser pants."

Randi looked up at him and shook her head no. The jeans he was wearing outlined his form, suddenly making her want him badly. "No, those jeans are fine."

"Ok, don't you go looking at me like that." he kissed her again, longer this time. "I love you."

"I love you too. I shouldn't have showed my Hillstrand ass like that."

"Lets just start over ok." she nodded.

"I will be right back."

Zack stepped off the elevator and snuck into Randi's room with two Chandler's bags. She reached into the bag, pulling out a huge onion ring,

"God this is awesome." She said rolling her eyes. Just then, Maggie, one of the nurses, walked into her room, shaking her head.

"Now you know you are not suppose to be eating stuff like that."

"Well if it makes me sick its worth it." Randi bit into the hamburger and rolled her eyes, "that hospital food tastes horrible." She said through a mouthful of hamburger.

She looked at Zack and shook her head, "I am gonna keep my eye on you."

Randi finished the milkshake and Zack tossed the bags into the trash. Randi slid over to make room for him to climb into the bed with her.

"Did you know, that night at the bar?"

"No, I didn't find out till later."

"Randi, what the hell made you hook up with Chuck?"

"He was nice to me, and well, I just wanted to get back at you," she sighed, " I thought you and that redhead were messing around."

Zack slid out of the bed and sat beside her, "You want me to tell you what she was doing?" he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled a ring out, "This is what she was doing. She works at the jewelry store, she was bringing me this. I was planning to ask you to marry me Randi."

She looked at him and started crying,

"Ok, I have heard that pregnant women are all hormonal and shit, so is this hormones or..."

"Zack I am so sorry, I shouldn't have wigged out on you, I should have let you explain."

He held her close, "Don't cry, you make me feel like crap when you cry."

"I cant help it."

Zack looked down at her, "Well, will you?"

"Will I what?" she said wiping her eyes.

"Marry me, what else?"

"Can you go get my dad?"

"Why, you ok."

"Yeah, I just need my dad."

################################################## ################################################## ###

Jonathan slid the chair up to the head of the bed, and gave Randi a worried look. He could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Zack asked me to marry him dad." she sniffed, "he said that he was going to ask me the night we had the fight, you remember me telling you." Jonathan nodded. "I don't know what to do." she started sobbing, and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her.

"You just follow your heart baby, you love him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, a lot." she took the Kleenex he handed her. "But I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Be married, and have a baby," she looked up at her father terrified, "What if I screw up, what if I do something to make it sick?"

Jonathan laughed,

"Don't laugh at me." she said punching him in the arm, IV still in her hand.

"Hey, cut that shit out" Jonathan rubbed his arm "Damn even sick you are still strong as an ox."

"Daddy, I am scared."

Jonathan pointed to the door, "You need to be telling Zack all this, not me."

Randi glared at him, "And you wonder why I talk to Uncle Neal all the time."

"Baby, I cant tell you what to do, you and Zack need to work this out."

He kissed the top of her head and walked out.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Randi was packing up the last of her things, ready to get the hell out of the hospital. Miki tapped on the door and smiled when she walked in.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I cannot wait to get home and shave my damn legs." she looked up at Miki and sighed, "While I can still see them."

Miki hugged her and squealed, "I cannot wait till this baby gets here." she bent over and rubbed Randi' stomach, "Aunt Miki is gonna spoil you rotten."

"Aunt?" Randi looked at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I will be by the time its born," she held her hand up, "Uncle Neal popped the question."

"Oh, I am so happy for you guys." Randi hugged her. She truly did love Miki, even more so now since her mom was gone.

"Well, lets get you out of here."

################################################## ################################################## ########

Randi sat down on the bed when she got home, not able to believe how tired she was. Someone knocked on the door and she walked down the hall, peering out the window.

"Hey," Jonathan stepped in with an armful of groceries. "Didn't think you had much food in the house."

Randi closed the door and followed him into the kitchen "Dad, you didn't have to do this."

"Yeah, I did." He put a gallon of milk in the refrigerator. "Hope we got all the glass up." He nodded toward the china hutch. Randi noticed that the front glass had been replaced.

"You did that?"

"No, your Uncle Andy and Neal did. They came over here and cleaned up, cleaned the carpets and fixed the cabinet."

He wadded the empty bags up and started toward the door, pulling her in for a hug as he started past her, "Why don't you go lay down, you look beat."

Randi closed the door behind her dad and sat down on the couch, re living the night that she had shot Chuck. The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it, wiping tears from her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zack stepped in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just bad memories."

Zack pulled her close to him, kissing her. He had gone to Florida looking for a new love, when what he really wanted was right in front of him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "I missed you. Didn't realize how bad until now."

Randi laid her head on his chest. "Zack, I am scared shitless."

"Why," he sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. He couldn't help but grin, thinking about the last time they had sat on the couch like this.

"What are you grinning about?" she said looking over at him.

"Just that night," he laid his hand on her stomach, "Probably the night we did this."

"Are you happy about this?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" he pulled her close

"I guess I should be, I mean, with everything that happened, I probably should have lost it."

"But you didn't. Its gonna take some getting use to, but yeah, I am happy."

She sighed, wishing she felt the same way. The last damn thing she needed in her life right now was a baby. Randi snuggled against Zack.

"You tired?" he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He had went to Florida hoping to forget about her, now he didn't want to let her go.

"Yeah, a little, I am glad to be out of that hospital bed though."

Randi turned her face up to him, suddenly wanting him, really bad. 'Holy shit' she thought to herself as she suddenly felt wetness in her panties, 'am I that friggin horny.' Randi straddled him, kissing his neck, and finally his lips.

"Randi, can we do this? I mean you just got out of the hospital, and you're.."

"Pregnant, yeah I am, how the hell do you think I got this way?" Randi pulled Zack's shirt off, he had hair on his chest, a lot of it, and a thick goody trail, one like she had never seen. She kissed his chest, and made her way down the goody trail, finally reaching the goody. She unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down his legs, along with his boxers. Randi peered up at him before taking his now rock hard cock into her mouth.

"Baby, oh god," Zack laid his head back against he couch, pumping himself harder into Randi's mouth, "you are gonna make me cum baby."

"That's the idea." Randi said removing her shirt and bra. She started titty fucking him, which he loved, and he climaxed, spewing sperm all over her and the table behind her.

He laid her down on the floor, taking a succulent tit in his mouth. They looked different, he guessed because she was pregnant. Her areolas were darker, and that turned him on.

Randi dug her fingers into his hair. Zack was an awesome lover, and she had missed him.

"This wont hurt the baby will it?" he said carefully easing his erection into her.

"No," she said panting, whimpering, begging him to love her.

Zack withdrew. Bending his head, he slowly started to lick her hot, throbbing pussy. She even smelled different. Within minutes, Randi was climaxing, screaming his name out. Zack caught her in the final throes of orgasm, climaxing himself.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Jonathan looked in the mirror in the bathroom. Toni walked over to the sink, picking her tooth brush up.

"I don't look old enough to be a, you know."

"A grandpa, its ok you can say it," Toni brushed her teeth, and put her toothbrush back in the holder before sliding her arms around Jonathan's waist.

"Well, I will tell you one thing, I have never seen a grandpa as sexy as you are."

He turned, smiling at her, "That a fact?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Being a granpa is gonna take some getting use to that's for sure."

"Well, just make sure you don't spoil the hell out of him, or her." Toni said snapping the bathroom light off.

"Hey, that's my job. Spoil em and send em home."

Toni turned the blankets back and climbed into bed. "I am worried about Randi Jonathan."

"Me too." he sighed and slid his arm around her, "but she wont talk to me." he looked down at Toni, "has she said anything to you?"

"No, I thought about the two of us maybe going to lunch, I know all this stuff with Chuck is still fresh on her mind, and now, with her being home."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad Neal and Andy got that place cleaned up."

"You would never know you hadn't been a part of her life, you know, as close as the two of you are."

"You should have seen us when she first moved here, and I found out she was mine. Right after Staci died, we were ok for a while." He shook his head, "damn that kid's bullheaded."

"Wonder where she inherited that gene."

"I will show you bullheaded woman." Jonathan said, diving his head under the covers.

################################################## ###############################################

**So hoping you guys are liking "the rest of the story" We are working on it a little bit every day. Sending out love, hugs and well wishes to those under the weather, you know who you are, and we loves ya! **

**So a lot has happened with ole Zack. Thinking maybe we need a little twist to this here story, what do ya'll think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke Campbell finally reached the city limits of Homer. She looked over at the black haired baby girl sleeping beside her. She had left Washington right after discovering baby Madelyn was on the way. If her dad had found out she was pregnant, he would have hit the roof. If he knew who the baby's father was, he would have gone to prison for murder.

Brooke's dad, Scott Campbell Jr., captained the SEABROOKE, and had forbidden his daughter to even look at one of the deckhands. She had hooked up with Aaron Steiner after drinking way too much one night, and found out she was pregnant later. Brooke had also been involved with Zack Larsen, and she had to find him, and convince him the baby was his.

################################################## ################################################## ######

Randi re adjusted herself, trying to fall asleep.

Zack turned over, and slid his arm around her. "You ok?"

"No," she sighed and cussed, "I wish he'd be still."

Zack smiled and rubbed her tummy. "You glad its a boy?"

"Right now I would be glad it was a monkey if he would stop that." Randi shifted in bed again. "You want something to eat?"

Zack looked at her lustfully and smiled. Randi shook her head, "If I didn't know better, I would think you were at sea six months out of the year." she flipped the covers back and waddled to the kitchen.

She flipped the light on and peered into the fridge, then remembered the gallon of moose tracks ice cream in the freezer. She grabbed the ice cream and a spoon and sat down at the table.

"You need a bowl" Zack said walking into the kitchen behind her.

She shook her head no and stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"We only have a few weeks you know. We need to decide what to name him."

"I thought I would leave that part up to you." she said propping her feet in his lap. Zack started rubbing Randi's swollen feet.

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"Well, its a boy so." she shrugged.

################################################## ################################################## #####

Bill Wichrowski woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his door.

"Whoever the hell that is better have a damn good reason for waking my ass up at three am." he said stumbling down the hallway. He flung the door open, suddenly aware that he was standing there in his underwear. The young woman standing in front of him took a step backwards. Bill instantly recognized her as being Scott Campbell's daughter.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing here?" he stepped aside to let her in. She was carrying an infant seat with a baby that looked to be about a month old.

"I was looking for Zack." she sat the seat down on the table.

"At three am?" Bill threw his hands up, "I am going back to bed, crash on the couch do whatever the hell you want to, just be quiet."

Brooke sat down and unbuckled the baby from the seat, lifting her up. "We have got to convince Zack he's your daddy." she kissed the baby's cheek.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Bill, Neal and Jonathan were sitting in the bar the next afternoon telling stories and drinking beer.

"You are never gonna believe who showed up at my house last night." Bill signaled for the waitress to bring him another beer.

"Who." Jonathan elbowed Neal and grinned.

"Brooke Campbell."

"Dude, aren't you a little old for her?" Neal said grinning over at Jonathan.

"She had a baby with her, looked to be about a month old."

"Shit," Neal let out a low whistle, "Her old man know about that?"

"Don't know."

Jonathan sat back and frowned. He remembered Randi telling him that Zack had said he'd had a fling with a crabbers daughter before they hooked up. He suddenly felt light headed. What if that baby was Zack's.

################################################## ################################################## ######

The technician turned the ultrasound machine off and wiped the jelly off of Randi's stomach.

"Well, everything looks good, should be any day." she helped Randi sit up and smiled.

"Today cant be soon enough for me." Randi said as Zack eased her off the table.

"Well," she said winking at Zack, "you know what the best labor enducer is?'

"No." Randi bent to pick up her purse, "What?"

"Sex." she patted Zack's shoulder and walked out.

Randi pulled Zack in for a kiss, "You need to eat a big lunch, cause I am gonna tear your ass up when we get home."

################################################## ################################################## #######

Jonathan was waiting on the front porch when Zack and Randi pulled up. He smiled at his daughter as she waddled up the driveway.

"Hey mommy." He said hugging her. "How'd the appointment go?"

"Fine," she unlocked the door and flipped the fan on. "You will be a grandpa any day now."

"I cant wait." He looked over at Zack and nodded toward the door, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Jonathan eased the door shut, looking to be sure Randi couldn't hear them, "Did you know Brooke Campbell's in town?"

Zack shook his head no.

"She went to Bill's house, looking for you. He said she's got a baby that looks to be about a month old." Zack leaned against the side of the house.

"Jonathan, she was with Aaron way before me."

"Well, I just wanted to give you a heads up, in case she tries to start something. So there is no way in hell that baby's yours?"

"No Jonathan." Zack turned to walk back inside.

Zack sat down on the couch, head in his hands. "Fuck" He leaned his head back and tried to think about the last time he and Brooke were together. There was no way that kid was his, it couldn't be.

Randi looked at Zack and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Zack, what's wrong?" she walked over and sat down at the table, "I know that look."

He stood up and kissed her, "Nothing for you to worry about."

################################################## ###########################################

Zack slapped his dad on the back before sitting down in the booth.

"Well, looks like you are gonna be a granpa any day."

Bill looked at his son and frowned, "Beginning to wonder if I already am. You know Brooke Campbells in town, with a baby. "

"Jonathan told me. Dad that kid's not mine."

"Did you tell Randi?"

"No, why should I tell her?"

"Zack, I swear son, sometimes I wonder about you. All your damn brain cells go south?"

Zack looked at his dad and shook his head. "Don't you think I would remember?'

"You and Brooke were pretty serious if I remember right." Bill leaned up, "Just do a damn DNA test or something son, before Randi has the baby."

################################################## ##############################################

Brooke looked at the address again and pulled into the driveway. She carefully lifted little Emily Katherine out of the infant seat and walked up the driveway to the house.

Randi was in the kitchen and waddled to the door when she heard the bell. She opened the door to find a black haired girl holding a baby.

"Can I help you?" Randi said giving her a puzzled look.

"I was looking for Zack, is he here?"

"Zack, Zack Larsen?"

"Yeah. Oh I am sorry, I'm Brooke"

"Nice to meet you, no Zack's not here, what do you want with him anyway?'

She turned the baby up and looked at Randi, "I wanted him to meet his daughter."

"Get the fuck outta here now" Randi shouted and slammed the door.

She stumbled to the phone, crying hysterically and dialed her dad's number. "Uncle Andy, I need you."

################################################## ################################################## ###

Andy bolted across the street, not even bothering to knock when he reached Randi's front door. He found her sitting on the couch crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he sat down and pulled her to his chest, "you need to calm down."

"I need... call Zack."

Andy walked into the kitchen and dialed Zack's number. "Hey dude, you need to get your ass home, now."

Zack bolted through the door to find Neal, Andy and Jonathan in the living room. Neal looked like he could have killed him.

"Where is she?" Andy pointed down the hall to the bedroom and Zack walked down the hall.

"You ok now baby?" Miki said tucking the covers around Randi?

She looked up at Miki and nodded. Miki looked up and scowled when she saw Zack walk into the room.

"I will be out with Uncle Neal if you need anything."

When Miki reached the kitchen, Toni had arrived and started a pot of coffee.

"Is she ok?"

Miki nodded, "Yeah, and I could cut his damn balls off."

"In Zack's defense Miki, he didn't know."

################################################## #################################################

Zack sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Randi, who was pissed as hell, but way too tired to fight.

"Randi, I didn't know."

"Save it." she shook her head and started to turn away from him.

"No, listen to me. I had sex with Brooke one time, one time."

"I hate to tell you this genius , but that's all it takes."

"Randi, I swear that baby's not mine."

"Then who's is it? Damn Zack, she looks just like you."

"She was messing around with a deckhand on her dad's boat, and she knew he would go ape if he found out." Zack threw his hands up, "What the hell am I even bothering to tell you this for?"

Randi sat up and looked at him, "Ok, so this kid is how old?"

"A month I think." Randi started counting backwards on her fingers,

"And when did you two, you know."

Zack shrugged, "Around June, July maybe."

"Zack, there is no way that kid's yours."

"What makes you say that."

"Because, you were fishing with your dad. I am sorry but your dick's cant stretch that damn far."

"Shit you're right, and Aaron was off the boat, he had a staph infection."

Randi pulled him down into the bed with her, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No, its ok, I should have told you right after I found out she was here."

Randi smoothed his hair back, "Ok you remember what that nurse said, so you need to send my family home and get back in here."

"Why?"

Randi kissed him, "Because, I want to have sex with you, so we can have this baby."

Zack smiled at her and went to tell Jonathan and the others that everything was ok. He returned to find Randi ready for action.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke paced back and forth from the window to the bed of the run down motel she was staying in. She had used up every dime she had and knew eventually, she would have to call her dad. Her plan to trap Zack Larsen into thinking he was her baby's dad wasn't working. She sighed and looked at the sleeping infant. She'd had a close call yesterday, too close, and if Aaron had seen her, he would have known the truth.

################################################## ################################################

Jonathan tossed and turned, and finally got up. He sensed that something wasn't right.

"You ok?" Toni sat up and touched him on the arm. He shook his head no.

"Something's wrong." He peered out the window and saw Randi's light on. He looked at the clock and realized it was three am.

He picked up his jeans and slid them on.

"Now where are you going?" Toni got up and reached for her bathrobe.

"Randi's up." he slid his boots on.

"Jonathan, you are not going over there at three in the morning."

He smiled and kissed her, "Yep. Be back later." She stood at the door shaking her head as he walked across the street.

################################################## ################################################## ####

Randi was walking the floor, looking up at the clock every few minutes. There was that damn pain in her back again. There was a light tap on the door, and she glanced at the clock. "Now who in the hell could that be.?" She peered out the window, "What are you doing up?" She opened the door and Jonathan stepped in.

"You ok?"

"I don't know. My back's been hurting. All day yesterday and I woke up about one, hurts like hell."

Randi felt warm liquid running down her leg, "Oh great, now I have pissed myself."

"Honey, I think your water just broke." Randi looked at her dad in a panic. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Stay calm, let me go wake Zack up." Randi waddled down the hall behind him.

"Miranda, what are you doing?" she stepped into the bathroom.

"I am taking a shower. You don't think I am having a baby looking like this do you?"

Zack backed the truck out of the driveway and headed to the hospital. He looked over at Randi who was bent over hand on her back.

"You ok?"

She shook her head no.

"This hurts like hell, just hurry up."

He took her other hand and pressed his foot on the gas, hoping like hell there were no cops around.

################################################## #################################################

"FUCK" Randi screamed grabbing Andy's hand.

"Calm down Randi, you tense up its gonna hurt worse."

She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow "And just how the hell would you know? You had any babies lately?" She squeezed his hand tighter when another pain hit her.

"Holy shit, you crack walnuts for a damn living." Andy's hand was turning blue.

Jonathan was standing in the corner watching the monitor. He turned to Neal, "I am going to find that damn doctor. Somethings not right."

"You are just nervous man, cause your kid's havin a baby."

"No Neal," he glanced at the monitor again, "That baby should have been here by now."

################################################## ################################################## ###

Jonathan paced back and forth in front of Randi's room. The door finally opened and the doctor stepped out.

"We are taking Randi to surgery."

Jonathan's head flew up, "What?" he looked from Neal to Andy to Zack. Zack excused himself and stepped back into the room.

"We are going to have to do a c section. The baby's face up."

"So, just go in there and get it out." Jonathan said, scowling at him.

"We cant do that. Do you want him to suffocate?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Can I go see her?"

The doctor stepped out of the way and Jonathan walked in.

"I am gonna go call dad, I will be right back." Zack bent down and kissed her, "you gonna be ok?" Randi nodded.

Randi looked at Jonathan with fear in her eyes, "Dad, I'm scared."

"It's gonna be ok," He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his daughter, "I will be spoiling that little shit before you know it."

"Don't leave."

"I am not going anywhere until I hold my grandbaby."

Randi wiped her eyes and laughed, "You may have to fight Zack's dad."

"Well, Bill's a big dude, but I think I can take him." He gave her a squeeze, "I am gonna let Uncle Neal and Andy come in, so I can go call Toni and your grama." He kissed the top of her head and got up.

################################################## ################################################## #

Bill and Jonathan stood up as Zack was coming down the hall holding the teeny six pound nine ounce baby boy.

"What's his name?" Miki looked over Zack's shoulder and gasped, "he is so tiny, and look at his hair." He had a head full of black hair.

"We really haven't decided yet." he handed the baby to Jonathan.

"Now its been a long time since I held one this damn little."

Neal and Andy immediately began ribbing him, calling him gramps.

Jonathan handed him to Bill and clapped Zack on the shoulder, "I am going to see Randi."

Jonathan eased the door open and stepped over to Randi's bed. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he's a tiny little thing."

"He looks like mama." she teared up and Jonathan squeezed her hand.

"I know you wish she was here."

"I do, but I'm glad you are here, and Uncle Andy and Neal." she looked up at him and sighed, "I guess I should apologize for calling Uncle Andy a stupid bastard."

Jonathan laughed, "Its ok, I think he understands." he brushed her hair back, "you feel ok?"

"Yeah now, don't know how I will feel when the drugs wear off."

"So, what are you and Zack naming my grandson, damn it still feels weird to say that."

"Well, I told Zack he could name him, and we were thinking about naming him Garrett."

"How did you come up with that?"

"It was his grandfather's name," she looked up at him, "Garrett Wesley."

"I like that," he kissed her forehead, "you get some rest and I will see you later."

Randi looked up at him, "I'm glad we came back here, and I am glad you are my dad."

Jonathan squeezed her hand, "Me too."

################################################## #################################################

Brooke walked into the hospital and boarded the elevator. She had placed Emily Katherine into a strap on carrier, knowing it would be easier for her to switch the babies. She stepped off the elevator and rounded the corner, peering into the nursery window just as the nurse was laying the newborn into the bassinet. The name on the front of the bed said Garrett Wesley Larsen. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief when the nurse turned the blinds and walked out.

Brooke was trying like hell to get the monitor bracelet off the baby. She hit the clip the wrong way and the hospital alarms started buzzing. She tried to open the fucking door but the damn thing was locked. "FUCK" She looked up to see a hospital administrator and a police officer standing in front of her, with the baby boys id bracelet in her hand.

################################################## ################################################## ###

Randi looked at Zack with terrified eyes, "What the hells going on?"

Zack looked at Jonathan and then his dad, really not knowing what to say.

"Somebody better start fucking talking."

A nurse came in and smiled at Randi, "Everything's ok."

"What happened?"

"We had an attempted abduction."

Randi looked at Neal and her eyes teared up, "Somebody tried to take him didn't they?" she looked from Miki to Andy, "Uncle Andy answer me, did somebody try to take my baby?"

################################################## ################################################## #####

"We have called your parents, and they are on the way." The police officer looked at Brooke. "We know this little girl isn't yours, and just so you are aware, the authorities in Washington will be meeting you at the airport."

Brooke kicked the top of the desk with her toe and sighed. "What will happen to me?"

"You are looking at some serious charges, I wont lie to you." The female officer leaned against the desk and looked at the young girl, "Why did you do this?"

She shrugged. "Its the only way I could get him?"

"Get who?"

"Zack." Brooke sniffed.

"So you think he will want you now, after you tried to steal his child?"

There was a tap at the door and the other officer motioned for them to follow him, "Come on, your parents are here."

################################################## ################################################## ##

"Randi, lay back down honey please." Miki and Toni realized it was like wrestling a grizzly trying to get Randi back into the bed. "Randi you don't want that incision to open now lay back down."

Randi looked up at Miki and scowled. "Who tried to take him Miki, who did it?"

"Some girl that Zack use to date."

"It was that Brooke bitch wasn't it?" She looked from Toni to Miki.

Randi shook her head, "Why?"

"I don't know, but you need to rest now, please." Toni eased Randi back onto the pillow.

"Who was it? Who tried to take him?"

################################################## ################################################## ###

Scott Campbell Jr, jaw clenched, stormed into the police station, yelling for his daughter.

"Sir, you need to calm down," The female office sat him in a chair, "Your daughter is back here."

Brooke saw her father sitting in the chair and burst into tears. He looked up at her and scowled, "What the hell are you crying for? Do you have any idea what you have done Brooke?"

She looked at the floor and then at her father. "Dad I."

He held his hand up and shook his head, "You know what, don't even talk to me ok." He looked at the officer, "Are we done?"

################################################## ################################################## #

Jonathan eased himself up off Randi's bed, thankful she was finally asleep. He put his finger to his lips to silence Zack, who was coming in the door.

"Lets walk outside." Jonathan stopped at the nurses desk to let them know where he was and he and Zack started toward the elevators.

"I damn sure wouldn't want to be Brooke right now." Jonathan shook his head, taking a sip of he coffee he'd just poured, "Damn, that's some strong stuff."

"What the hell was she thinking? She tried to take him."

"I know, and the little girl she had wasn't hers."

Zack gave Jonathan a shocked expression. "What the hell? What do you mean she wasn't hers? She tried to tell me that she was mine, and then clamied she was Steiner's."

"She hadn't had a baby Zack."

"So she stole that little girl?"

"Yeah, and she is facing some serious shit when she gets home."

################################################## ################################################## ######

Brooke stepped off the plane and was escorted to a waiting police cruiser. The baby girl was handed to a social services worker who was going to take her to her parents.

"Mr Campbell, I don't think I have to tell you this, but your daughter needs help."

Scott nodded and watched the police car drive off. He knew he would have to call his ex wife, and dreaded it. Brooke had been showing her ass like this ever since the divorce. She had chosen to live with him, party because he was at sea so damn much he wouldn't know what she was doing anyway.

Brooke had wanted Zack Larsen from the first time she'd laid eyes on him but her dad told her that any of the crabbers were off limits. Brooke didn't care and went after Zack anyway. After a one night stand with Aaron Steiner, a deckhand from her dad's boat, she found out she was pregnant but miscarried two weeks later. She faked the next few months, and sneaked into the hospital, having stolen her roommates badge, and stole a newborn, with dark hair, that looked eerily like Zack. Now, because she had been so damn stupid, she was facing serious charges. Brooke leaned her head back against he seat and cried.

**Soooo, Randi and Zack have a baby boy, and Brooke is a looney tune. Hmmm where will the story take us next? You gotta read to know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Randi sat on the back patio watching one year old Garrett riding his new tractor across the backyard, under the ever watchful eye of his dad and grandfathers. It didn't seem like it had been a year since he was born, and what a nightmare that year was.

She stood up and walked inside. She slid her sandals on and peeked her head around the corner, "Hey Toni, you mind telling dad I ran out, I will be back in a while."

"Where are you going?" Miki said, coming around the corner.

"I just need to take care of something, I wont be long."

"Today's gonna be rough for Randi." Jonathan said, looking over at Andy

"Why?" Zack peered up at Jonathan, while trying to put a whining Garrett back on his tractor

"It's the anniversary of Staci's death." Andy said.

"She died on Garretts birthday?" Zack stood up and looked at his father in law.

"Yeah," Jonathan snickered, "I just realized that, but yeah, she did." Garrett turned and grinned at Jonathan, "Damn he looks like her.

Randi pulled off the side of the long paved road and got out. She knelt down and laid a sterling rose, her mother's favorite, on the headstone.

Randi sat down on the bench at the foot of Staci's grave and removed her sunglasses.

"Today's Garretts first birthday. It sure doesn't seem like he should be a year old, but he is. You would love him, he is so much like you, he even looks like you." Randi sighed as tears started rolling down her cheeks, "God I miss you mama, there is so much I wish I could talk to you about, like when Zack and I got married, when Garrett was born and that loonie freak tried to kidnap him, you know, just stuff I cant talk to dad about. Dad's awesome, and so tenderhearted, but, he just doesn't always understand my feelings about stuff. Like not giving the baby hot sauce." Randi sniffed. "I am glad we moved here, even though at first I hated you for it. I came here looking for love mom, and I found it. You would love Zack. He's a good dad and an awesome husband," Randi stood up and kissed her fingers, touching the top of her mother's headstone. "I love you mom."

She climbed into her Suburban and turned back onto the highway headed home. Before she turned into the driveway, she noticed a huge rainbow that almost covered the entire house from one side to the other.

Garrett came tearing across the yard when he saw her, and she picked him up, pointing at the rainbow, "Look, Grama sent you a birthday present." She kissed the baby's cheek and handed him to Zack, never remembering a time in her life when she was this happy.


End file.
